If I Were To Marry
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: Interviews aren't rare for the famous Generation of Miracles, since they are popular, nationally popular to be precise. And one day, an interviewer asks a question which is beyond their imagination. Rated T because of Aomine's touchy subject.


**If I Were To Marry**

**By:Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Because tumblr is a bad influence, I've warned you.**

**A LITTLE TIP FOR YOU TO ENJOY THIS FIC, IMAGINE YOURSELF AS THE INTERVIEWER WHILE YOU READ THIS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

Being known national-wide as the famous Generation of Miracles, interviews aren't rare for them, and camera has somehow become one of their best friends. Not to mention this one. Teikou basketball team is being interviewed, again, this time not by a basketball magazine, but a teenage magazine. Teen-girls to be precise (well of course if you have read teen magazines directed for girls, it sometimes serves interviews about athletes) And to be frank, questions that the interviewer asks them, is not something in their comfort zone.

They do not ask about basketball.

And in the end of the interview, the cheery interviewer asks them quite a ridiculous question for them,

"Imagine that your teammates are girls. If you were to marry someone from your team, who will you marry?" She asks in a cheerful voice as she leans forward playfully towards the younger boys.

In instant, their faces turn pale as they gulp.

* * *

**1. Akashi Seijuro**

"Well, for me, I think I'd choose Tetsuya over there." Akashi points at the sky blue haired boy that sits somewhere near the interview spot. Though he is one of Teikou's regular player, he seems to be unnoticed by the magazine crews.

"It's such a surprise you choose someone outside Generation of Miracles. We thought you'd choose Midorima! Rumors said that you're quite close to him." The interviewer continues.

"Wait! Wait! I don't want to be married by this man!" Midorima pops up, with his tsundere attitude surfacing, making the interviewer chuckles lowly. But before the interviewer manages to tease him further, Akashi interrupts.

"He's right. We are nothing than fellow shogi players. But to be honest, Midorima will be second in my list." Akashi nods approvingly.

"Hey, wait what about me, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara perks up, but just to be shooed by Akashi.

"Oh well, that's too bad, but let's get to the topic. Why do you choose that Tetsuya-boy?" The interviewer smiles as he turns back to the Akashi.

"I think that Tetsuya has dignity, because no matter what situation someone got caught into, if he or she has dignity, he or she will still be able to move on. I like those kind of people, and I can consider that value is important to be inside someone that I want to marry." Akashi explains quickly.

"And then, and then... Please continue, Akashi-kun!" The interviewer writes down Akashi's words on a piece of paper, before focusing back at the red-haired boy.

"And then, Tetsuya possess intelligence. I also consider that as an important value." Akashi speaks, then pauses for a while before continuing.

"If I choose someone as stupid as Daiki to become my wife, he'll spend his days reading ero magazines everyday, not helping me to do anything." Akashi points at Aomine, making him shriek in annoyance.

"If I choose someone like Murasakibara, he'll waste our money on snacks." Murasakibara, also seems to be surprised by Akashi's answer jolts as he eats his potato chips innocently.

"If I choose someone like Kise, he'll annoy the hell out of me." Akashi tops it off followed by a 'That's so mean Akashicchi!' from Kise.

"Well that's quite a blow for the Generation of Miracles, to all be rejected by their captain..." The interviewer sweatdrops and then proceed on the next member.

* * *

**2. Kise Ryouta**

"Alright, Akashi-kun is done, then it's time for Kise-kun's turn!" The interviewer announces playfully, earning a joyful response from Kise.

"Yaay, it's my turn! Come on interviewer-san ask me questions!" Kise, seeming to already has an answer in his mind, jumps up and down happily.

"Okay, so I know you're also a model, and I bet tons of girls out there are dying to marry you, but to be frank, if your teammates are girls, whom will you marry?"

"I'll second Akashicchi! I think I'll marry Kurokocchi if he is a girl!" Kise's expression grows 'XD'.

"Oh, it seems that Kuroko Tetsuya is quite popular among the Generation of Miracles! Why would you marry him?" The interviewer leans forward, also eager to hear his answer.

"It's because Kurokocchi tutored me before, and he's an awesome teacher! Tough he often disappears really easily, but I really like him! He's a really supportive superior, with amazing skills! I really like him, especially his face looks really u-" Before Kise can end his long ranting, he has already been slapped by the other members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Ow ow... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! But if I can marry another person beside Kurokocchi, I'd love to marry Aominecchi." Kise rubs his sore cheek, making the interviewer's face lighten.

"HUH!" A sharp word of disapproval slides out of Aomine's mouth.

"I will not marry this guy, I TOTALLY DISAPPROVE THIS!" Aomine's face looks like he's ready to devour Kise's head, but quickly silenced by Momoi.

"Why would you marry Aomine-kun, Kise-kun? Maybe his ganguro-ness made you feel like marrying him?" The interviewer comments.

"Though he puts up a tough front, I think he's actually a nice person. We often eat lunch together with Kurokocchi too, right, Aominecchi?" Kise turns at Aomine hopefully.

"OH COME ON KISE!" Aomine turns around, completely desperate, plus the other members of Generation of Miracles aren't siding him. They seem to be agreeing to every word Kise says.

"Is it wrong to say that!" Kise shrieks, now his face grows 'DX'

"Okay okay, calm down you guys!" The interviewer tries to soothe them.

* * *

**3. Aomine Daiki**

"So now, how about you, Aomine-kun?" The interviewer now turns around to the guy that is now really pale.

"Uh-eh, Can I just choose Satsuki for this?" Aomine points at Momoi, hoping that his turn will end up quickly. Not considering Momoi, Aomine doesn't realize that now she is trying her best to signal a big fat NO to Aomine.

"She's a manager, not a part of your team." The interviewer sweats a little.

"To be honest I'm quite close with Tetsu..." Aomine says.

"Wow, and now this Tetsuya is really popular isn't he? Three members of Generation of Miracles have mentioned his name!" The interviewer shrieks happily as he/she wipes his/her now bleeding nose.

"I think I can consider taking him as my wife if he is female. We share the same passion in basketball after all..." Aomine scratches his cheek, also oblivious to the fact that now Momoi's anger start to blaze. He has just betrayed her for mentioning her crush's name.

"But to be honest I can also take Kise. He's unnaturally annoying, but if he were a girl..." Aomine pauses for a while.

"I can imagine him having big boobs." Aomine throws a disgusting smirk, leaving Kise dumbstruck as he unconsciously covers his chest.

"It's really expected from you, Aomine-kun... Now let's move on to the next member..."The interviewer smiles, and sweat drops at the same time.

* * *

**4. Midorima Shintarou**

"Now, Midorima-kun, whom will you take as your wife?" The interviewer turns at him.

"Personally, I'd take Akashi as my wife. We both have intelligence, we both love shogi. I think he will be quite fitting to be my wife." Midorima answers quickly.

"A different answer, wonderful! But I believe you mentioned before that you both are just shogi players?" The interviewer teases them.

"Ah-wait did I mention that?" Midorima grows tsun as he blushes and adjusts his glasses.

"So this is quite mutual!" The interviewer claps.

"I-I!" Midorima tries his best to deny, but it seems no one is present to defend him, since Akashi has excused himself to the bathroom.

After a few rounds of teasing and denying, the interviewer decided to move on to Murasakibara, the last boy.

* * *

**5. Murasakibara Atsushi**

"Murasakibara-kun, whom will you marry?" The interviewer looks to the much taller boy.

"I will marry my snacks." Murasakibara hugs his snacks protectively, trying his best to convince the interviewer that he doesn't want to answer the question.

"I mean your teammates, Murasakibara-kun..." The interviewer sweat drops a little and then smiles at him.

"Ah, I think I'll pick Aka-chin." Murasakibara answers shortly.

"Why do you choose him?" The interviewer turns at Murasakibara as Akashi comes back from the bathrooom.

"Did I miss something?" Akashi asks.

"No..." They all answer in unison.

"I think he is reliable, and a great leader. He gives me permission to eat tonnes of snacks too, tough he rejected me, I will not change my answer." Murasakibara explains shortly.

"Any second thought?" The interviewer says after writing down.

"None, I will only marry Aka-chin..." He confirms.

"Well that sorts things out. Thank you for your cooperation, and let's take a picture together before we leave, shouldn't we?" The interviewer excuses him/herself and they all take a picture together, leaving Kuroko behind ( but hey, he doesn't listen to the interview anyway).

* * *

**A/N: total nonsense, thank you very much, Tumblr. R&R, please? QwQ**


End file.
